Moira
by Druzilla
Summary: Buff gets drunk, sleeps with fish-face, gets pregnant(but is it parkers or Fish-faces), goes to LA. Not for Riley fans. CH. 14 IS UP! after two years 19.05.2004, hope you enjoy and review. -2 chaps left, don't know when i'll update-
1. PROLOUGE

Title:Moira  
by:Fanny (CrazyDru)  
E-mails: angel01@torg.is, Lestat23@hotmail.com or dilbert@strik.is  
Disclaimer: I own nothin'. Except Moira, Danny, Denise, Jessica, Justin, Richy, April and Chrissy. And the story plot and stuff that comes from my imagination. That's actually a quite a lot. Crazy man Joss whedon, UPN, 20th century fox, sand dollar, mutant enemy, David greenwalt and all that I don't know a bout own BtVs and A; Ts. I'm just writin' this for meself and people that are so nice to read my stories.  
Summary: Well, this happens when 'Beer bad' should have happened but that episode didn't happen. But dose get drunk and sleep with Fish-face. She finds out she's pregnant and she isn't sure if it's Parker or Fish-face, (if you're a Riley fan, I'm sorry but I call him Fish-face and you should probably not read this story. I hate Riley!!!!), she escapes to LA and goes to Angel. Later she just seems to disappear from Sunnydale and her friends, Watcher and Mom. Stop looking after two years and have given up almost all hope. Enough spoilers if ya like what you've read so far move on to the story. If not, stop reading and look for another story that sparks you're interest. Sorry. A little harsh maybe but, Just sayin' so.  
Author's note: Like many times before, this story popped into my head when I was tryin' to go to sleep. This is Buffy 4 and Angel 2. But maybe not exactly the same timeline.  
Distribution: Take it if ya want but let me know where ya put it. I'd like to visit.  
Feedback: Yes, please!!!!!! I need 'em. No one will send 'em or make a review about my stories except one or two people. Please!!!! I need to know what ya people think about my imagination.  
Coupling: B/?, Ya have to read the story to find out. But I think it's pretty obvious where my stand is. Well, here are the other couples; Wes/?, W/O, X/A, C/?, G/?, Gi/J, Moira/Danny (Ya have to read the story to find out who they are.)   
I'm grinning now, I can't help it. Well, I think that's it.   
Rating: Ya watch the shows, ya can read this story.   
A/N.2: All lyrics are from Avril Lavigne from her CD 'Let Go.' Which I just got today and by the way love. 10.09.2002. Now on with the story:  
  
*~*~*  
PROLOUGE:  
Buffy was getting drunk because her life sucked and she didn't give a damn anymore. Ever since Angel left her she did everything wrong, slept with the first guy who paid her any attention, he just saw her as a one-night stand. How stupid and needy was she, he wasn't even that cute. She had this really weird roomie from another universe, but someone came and got Kathy before Buffy missed all her soul, man she had been missin' her soul slowly, that just creeped her out because she kinda liked it. Now Willow was her roommate but Will spent most her time with Tara, a fellow Wicca, they were still learnin' it took many years to become a full-fledged Wicca-witch. Will had been so Broken-hearted when Oz left to learn to control his wolf. Prof. Walsh, the Psyche teacher hated her, but the TA was infatuated with her but she was no way interested in him. That Fish-face Iowan. She tried to listen to him talk, smile and that kinda stuff, girls were supposed to do but in her mind she wished he were a vamp or a demon or something so she could kill 'im and get over with it. She was kinda very drunk now and she had started to flirt with some guy who sat besides her. She really didn't care. She wanted to stop being Buffy and be someone else just for a while. And she really, really didn't care when she slept with 'im, but she knew she was goin' to have on helluva hangover and regret tomorrow. But tonight she wasn't Buffy Anne Summers, She was just a drunk, depressed girl doin' it with a guy who picked her up at a bar. She just wanted to feel somethin'. Anythin'.  
*~*~*  
  
TBC.....  
  
(Please e-mail, or if your on ff.net review. Please let me know what you thought. I'll try to put up the next ch. as soon as I can.) 


	2. This is so not my room, where am I?

Disclaimer: I own nothin'. Except Moira, Danny, Denise, Jessica, Justin, Richy, April and Chrissy. And the story plot and stuff that comes from my imagination. That's actually a quite a lot. Crazy man Joss whedon, UPN, 20th century fox, sand dollar, mutant enemy, David greenwalt and all that I don't know a bout own BtVs and A; ts. I'm just writin' this for meself and people that are so nice to read my stories.  
*~*~*  
CHAPTER.1  
The sun shined on Buffy's face and she is goin' to get up but is hit with this major headache, she sits down and looks around her. *This is so not my room, where am I?* She looks at her state of clothes or the lack of clothes is more like it, then she looks at the guy in the bed with her. *Fish face?* She collects her clothes and leaves the fish-faces room. She must have been extremely pissed to have slept with 'im. She slips into her and Will's dorm room and slips into her bed, But....  
  
"Where were you, Buffy? I was really worried about you when you left the Bronze." *Busted!* Her best friend Willow asks, as Buffy puts a pillow over her head, fortunately she had no classes that day.  
  
"Buffy? What's wrong? Did something happen last night?" Buffy looks at Willow,  
  
"Well, you could say that but nothing Hellmouthy, well except some force made me drink way too much and sleep with Fish-face. Let's just pretend this accident never happened, okay?"  
  
"What accident? Can I get you something before I go to class?"  
  
"No, thanks, Will. I'm just goin' to sleep it out and than cram for my psyche test tomorrow. Ugh, I have to see 'him' tomorrow. He's the TA and I swear Prof. Walsh hates me." Willow picked up her books and headed for the door, she looked at her best but sick with a hangover friend, she felt sorry for her,  
  
"She doesn't, she doesn't like any one. Maybe he'll be sick tomorrow." Willow said when she is walkin' out the door,  
  
"Thanks, Will. I wish I could be as positive as you." Buffy said before she put the pillow over her head and slept straight for 6 hours and started to study for her test but fell a sleep again. It was obvious that she would not touch alcohol for a long while after that. She also threw up like three times that mornin'.  
*~*~*  
The weeks go by and Buffy seems to have caught a virus or a bug or somethin'. Her Mom, Giles and Willow said she should go see a doctor but she hated the hospital, and just docs in general. But she promised them and Will went with her.   
  
"Ms. Summer. I have your test results and I have good news. You haven't got any bug or virus, you're just one month pregnant. You did know, didn't you?" Dr.O'toole looked at the nineteen year old in front of him, poor thing.   
  
"I have to go." Buffy stands up and walks out to where Will is waiting and drags her out, Buffy was stunned. She was pregnant and she had no idea if it was Parker's or Fish-faces. She didn't want that, but she did want the baby. Just because one of them was the father didn't mean she would love her baby any less. But who should she tell. She just didn't want to cause trouble with her friends or family. She just knew she had to get away from Sunnydale.   
  
"Buffy!!!!!" Willow says for 100th time and waving her hand in front of Buffy's face.  
  
"Huh, What, Will?"   
  
"What did the doc say?"  
  
"Just have a bug that's goin' around, nothin' serious." They go to their dorm room, then Will goes to the Bronze with Anya, Xander, Tara and Oz but Buffy said she was just goin' to bed. As soon as Will left Buff took a few clothes and stuffed them in a bag. Then she went home to grab her moms car keys, she opens her moms bedroom and kisses her mom on the forehead before goin' to LA to meet Some old 'friends.'  
*~*~*  
She parks a little while from the Hyperion and when she's walkin' to get there she thinkin' what she's supposed to say, 'Hi! I was just thinking that maybe I could crash her until....I don't know 'till I'm ready to go home and oh, yeah, I'm also pregnant and I haven't got a clue who's baby it is. So, how have you've been?' Yeah, right. She walks in and the only live or un-live person in the lobby is an African-American man.  
  
"Hello?" The man looks up from a magazine he had been readin',  
  
"Hell, I'm Richard Gunn and you are?" He shakes her hand, She didn't know if Angel had told this Richard about her but she decided to use a different name,  
  
"Umh, Hi. My name's Anne Somner. Umh, this is Angel investigation, right?"   
  
"Right and how can we help you?"  
  
"Umh, is Cordy or Angel here?" Just at that second Cordy comes in the door,  
  
"She's right behind. Hey, Cordy. This client is askin' for you or Angel." Buffy turns around and looks at Cordy, she hadn't changed a bit,  
  
"Oh, my good. Buffy?" Cordy almost lost her shopping bag,  
  
"Buffy? No this is Anne Somner. Do you know her?" Gunn was confused, maybe Buffy was a nickname,  
  
"Hi." Is the only thing Buffy says before Angel comes down the stairs, and when he sees her he trips and falls down the rest of them, Gunn and Cordy are dyin' because they are laughin' so hard. But Buffy goes to help Angel up,  
  
"Hi." She says a little embarrassed,  
  
"Buffy. What are..you...Umh, doin' here?" he was relived to see her and all but maybe she only needed his help because of some Hellmouthy thingy,  
  
"Well, Umh, I...You.. see...I..was thinkin'...Umh...that..I..could maybe.."Angel just watched her standin' there playin' with the hem of her shirt. "...maybecrashhereforawhile? And...well, youseeI'mkindapregnant. Can I? Please." She looks at him with those emerald green eyes and how could he say no to his Soulmate. *Wait, pregnant?*   
  
"Sure, but pregnant? Who.."  
  
"Umh, you...I...kinda...Umh...kinda....don't....well...know....that. One time I was kinda drunk, well, very drunk and the other I just hate, he saw me as a one-night stand and well, I was kinda Umh, rash. I mean it was our first date. You know me, I'm act-before-thinkin'-girl."  
  
"Ok? Sure, you can be here but does anybody know you're here?"  
  
"Umh, no. I just don't want to be a problem for them. And I'm just so ashamed."  
  
"Umh, Cordy can help you find a room."  
  
"Thanks, Angel. I really appreciate this." She was goin' to give him a peck on the cheek, but lands on his lips and they both back off,  
  
"Sorry!" They say in unison, then Cordy helps Buffy find a room, the room is about four doors down from Angel's room.  
*~*~*  
  
TBC.....  
  
(Please e-mail, or if your on ff.net review. Please let me know what you thought. I'll try to put up the next ch. as soon as I can.) 


	3. 17 YEARS LATER

Disclaimer: I own nothin'. Except Moira, Danny, Denise, Jessica, Justin, Richy, April and Chrissy. And the story plot and stuff that comes from my imagination. That's actually a quite a lot. Crazy man Joss whedon, UPN, 20th century fox, sand dollar, mutant enemy, David greenwalt and all that I don't know a bout own BtVs and A; ts. I'm just writin' this for meself and people that are so nice to read my stories.  
*~*~*  
CHAPTER.2  
17 YEARS LATER:  
Moira somner was a 17-year-old girl with green eyes, black hair (actually, brown but she dyed it black) she had in one ear four piercing, six in the other, a pierced bellybutton and a pierced tongue. Her mom and Dad had yet to see the latter two. She had just last week been in this town about two hours from LA called Sunnydale on a school trip and there she met this cool guy Danny. She put on black, hip hugging jeans, a midriff striped top with a star, a black denim jacket and sneakers. She had on a cross, actually like three and two with a star. She liked necklaces. Then she said 'bye to her cat, Moon, and was out of her room. Her room was just two rooms from her mom and Dads room. They had combined like 6 rooms into a huge apartment when she was like two. She didn't get why her Mom and Dad lived together but were seeing other people. Her Dad had been with Kate, a cop in the LAPD, for like sixteen years and her Mom with Pike, a guy who mostly just slayed vamps but she was sure he did somethin' else, for like thirteen years, for four years they were just friends. But he was her moms' old high school sweetheart. Her dad was like the best PI in LA and here Mom was a very successful lawyer. Also who lived in their house that once used to be a hotel, were here uncle Gunn and his strange girlfriend Fred, short for Winifred. Then there was her uncle Wesley, he was a total bookworm, no love life what so ever. Then there was her cousin Cordelia and her boyfriend Tom. They weren't really related to her, they had just always been there and so they were family.  
*~*~*  
"Hi, Mom!" Moira yelled when she saw her mom in the lobby readin' a magazine and listenin' to the radio, just then her dad comes out of the office and looks at her with a disapproving look, then her mom looks at her and she just knows they'll go into lecture mode,  
  
"Moira somner, you are not goin' out in that top." Her mother said,  
  
"And when did ya get your bellybutton pierced?" Her dad asks, she opens her mouth about to say something when they both saw her tongue,  
  
"And that tongue-ring? What's with you and piercing, young lady?" Her mom asks, angry lookin'. That must've been the reason why Moira hadn't been talkin' to them this week and always in sweaters or somethin' that hid her ring.   
  
"Umh, last week when we went to a school trip to this town called Sunnydale. Can you believe they only have only one Starbucks there? Well, Umh, me, Denise, Justin and Jessica didn't go on the buss and we went to this place called The Bronze, there I meant a sweat guy named Danny. Really cute, real yum. I could've just eaten 'im up." Both her Mom and Dad have this really weird look on their face,  
  
"I don't mean literally, jeez, You just say that metaphorically. You're weird. Well, can I go now, I'm meatin' up with Des, Justin and Jess." She looks at them with her eyes, they just couldn't say 'No' when she did that,  
  
"Sure okay but you never answered you're mothers question about the thing with you and piercing." Her Dad told her,  
  
"I guess I just like getin' 'em. Is that a big prob'?"  
  
"No, I guess not. Don't be late home, Bunny, because there is school tomorrow." Her Mom said,  
  
"Ok, bye. Ya old people!" And Moira was out the door, then her head pops back in,  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bunny, I hate it when you call me that. So stop it."  
  
"You've never disliked it before, why now?" Anne asked her daughter,  
  
"Because I'm seventeen, I'm growin' up and I'm not a baby anymore, that name is so childish. Just call me Moira or Mira."  
  
"Ok? But how did you come up with Mira?"  
  
"Well, they're me name just without the 'O' and De just started to call me that and I like it. Oh, did I tell ya that De got a new license plate for her car?"  
  
"What does it say?" Her dad asks,  
  
"What else but, 'Queen D'." Her parents start to laugh,  
  
"What?"  
  
"When we were younger, (laugh) Cordy had a plate (laugh) that said 'Queen C'. (laugh) That is just way too funny." They were still laughing when Mira went to pick up De's car and drive to Sunnydale and on her date with Danny. If her Mom or Dad called her friends, they would say that she was with them, her parents were a little overprotective.   
*~*~*  
  
  
TBC....  
  
(Please e-mail, or if your on ff.net review. Please let me know what you thought. I'll try to put up the next ch. as soon as I can.) 


	4. You do know your 'dad' is a vampire,

Disclaimer: I own nothin'. Except Moira, Danny, Denise, Jessica, Justin, Richy, April and Chrissy. And the story plot and stuff that comes from my imagination. That's actually a quite a lot. Crazy man Joss whedon, UPN, 20th century fox, sand dollar, mutant enemy, David greenwalt and all that I don't know a bout own BtVs and A; ts. I'm just writin' this for meself and people that are so nice to read my stories.  
*~*~*  
CHAPTER.3  
In Sunnydale:  
"So, tell me a little about yourself, Mira." Danny asked as they sat down in a quiet spot at the Bronze with their sodas after havin' dance for a while,  
  
"Well, I'm born and raised in LA, my full name is Moira Somner, I live with me Mom and Dad in this huge house, in LA, that used to be a hotel, but me Mom and Dad are not together, I mean we live together and all, but they've been seein' other people almost all my life, there live other people there too. They've been there my whole life, I have a Persian cat named Moon. And as you can see I have a lot off piercing. And my natural hair color is dark brown. My best friends are Denise, Justin and Jessica. What about you?"  
  
"I just have to ask, how many piercing do you have?" Danny asked this intriguing girl,   
  
"Well, put together they are...twelve. Four in my left ear, six in my right ear, one in the tongue and one in the bellybutton. Oh, and I forgot I have a tattoo, that me mom and dad don't know about, I've had it for about a year and a half, it's on my lower back. It's a, you know, a really small bird, always flapping his wings really fast, drinks from the nectars of flowers. Like the bird in 'Pocahontas'. Do you have a clue what I'm talkin' about?"  
  
"Yeah, I just don't remember the name. Well, you wanted to know about my life a little bit?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I'm born and raised right here in good, ol' Sunnydale. My full name is Daniel Osbourne, just like my father. I live with my mom and dad here in Sunny D. I go to Sunny high, my best friends a Richy, April and Chrissy. Don't have any tattoos, piercing, or pets. My life isn't that exciting. Where do you go to school, you forgot that?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. Well, I go to Hemry high like me mom and dad, I'm head-cheerleader there, but I'm not as bitchy as people always think we cheerleaders are. My mom taught me that all people are equal." They hear another song starting and it's 'Complicated' by Avril Lavigne, it just so happens it's Moira's all time favorite song,  
  
"We have to dance to this song. It might be a little hard but, I just have to. Come on!" She drags him with her on the dancefloor,  
  
//Chill out What cha yelling for  
lay back it's all been done before  
and if you could only let it be  
you will see  
  
I like you the way you are  
when we're driving in your car  
and you're talking to me one  
on one but you become//  
  
They dance, and dance, and just have a good time and totally forgot everything else that was around them, forgot that there was school tomorrow, that she had to drive two hours to get home, return the car to her friend, then go home, they just totally forgot everything,  
  
//Somebody else round everyone else  
you're watching your back like  
you can't relax you're trying to  
be cool you look like a fool  
to me. tell me  
  
Why'd you have to go and make things so  
complicated see the way you're acting  
like you're some body else gets me frustrated  
life's like this you fall and you crawl and  
you brake and you take what you get and  
you turn it into obviously ya promise me I'm never  
gonna find ya fake it   
  
no no no//  
  
They were havin', probably one of the best moments of their lives. This was a perfect night,   
  
//You come over unannounced dressed up  
like you're something else where you are  
ain't where it's at you see you're  
making me laugh out when you  
strike you're pose take off all  
you're preppy clothes! you know  
your not fooling anyone when you become  
  
Somebody else  
round everyone else  
you're watchin' your back  
like you can't relax you're trying  
to be cool you look like a fool to me//  
  
They we're really enjoying themselves when Mira gets a glimpse at her clock, it's way to late to go home now,  
  
"You think I can crash at you're place, because it's way to late for me to drive home?"  
  
"Sure, let's just finish this song. I really like it."   
  
"I'm probably goin' to be grounded for the rest of my life, except if they think I crashed at one of my friends house' in LA. Maybe, I'm out of the loop."  
  
// Chill out What cha yelling for  
lay back it's all been done before  
and if you could only let it be  
you will see  
  
Somebody else  
round everyone else  
you're watchin your back  
like you can't relax you're trying  
to be cool you look like a fool to me tell me!  
  
Chill out What cha yelling for  
lay back it's all been done before  
and if you could only let it be  
you will see  
  
Somebody else  
round everyone else  
you're watchin your back  
like you can't relax you're trying  
to be cool you look like a fool to me tell me!  
  
Chill out What cha yelling for  
lay back it's all been done before  
and if you could only let it be  
you will see  
  
Somebody else  
round everyone else  
you're watchin your back  
like you can't relax you're trying  
to be cool you look like a fool to me tell me!//  
  
The song finished and they went to his home,  
  
"Mom, I'm home and I brought someone!" Willow Rosenberg-Osbourne comes to the hall where her son, Danny, stood with a black haired girl with green eyes and a lot of piercing, this girl looked so much like Buffy, it was uncanny.  
  
"Hello, what's your name. Please come in and tell me about you." They went to the living room and sat down in the sofa,  
  
"Well, my name is Moira Somner, but you can call me Mo or Mira. My mom's name is Anne Somner and my dad's is Liam O'Connor, but usually he's called Angel or Angelus. I go to Hemry high, head-cheerleader, best friends Denise, Justin and Jessica. Born and raised in LA, still live there with me mom and dad. We live at a former hotel with, uncle Gunn and his strange girlfriend, Winifred, just called, Fred. Cousin Cordelia, just called Cordy and her boyfriend, Tom. oh, and uncle Wesley, the bookworm. Mom has been seein' her boyfriend, Pike for fourteen years and dad's been seein' his girlfriend, Kate, for 16 years. Mom is a successful lawyer and dad is one of the best Pi's in LA." Oz, Will's husband had come in to the livin' room just as Mira started talkin'.  
  
"You're Buffy and Angels daughter, how can that be? I thought she was dead." Oz comes over and hugs his wife, she had almost lost all hope after not a one word from Buffy, she was just gone one day when Will came home.  
  
"Hey, how did ya know me moms nickname?"  
  
"Well, dose you're 'dad' own a agency named 'Angel investigation'?"  
  
"Well, yeah. All my life. Even before. Why?"  
  
"You do know your 'dad' is a vampire, it is impossible to have children."  
  
"Well, they told me he became a vamp after mom got pregnant and somehow he had his soul. Who are you and how do you know mom an' dad?" She was startin' to get scared and there were tears formin' in her eyes, who were these people?  
  
"I was once you're moms best friend, when she went to Sunny high. She was the vampire slayer and Angel was a vamp sent here to help her, but he fell in love with her because they were soulmates, but then something happened and he lost his soul, went mean and your mom sent him to hell, then he came back but left her so she could have a 'normal life', then a few months you're mom disappeared." Will motions Oz to phone their friend and Giles and Joyce,  
  
##FLASHBACK:##  
######1999######  
Willow came home from the Bronze in a good mood, until she opened her dorm room and saw most of Buffy's clothes and personal effects were gone, she picks up the phone and phones Joyce,  
  
"Hello? Who is it?"  
  
"Hi, it's me, Willow. I was wondering if Buffy was home, because there is a lot of her missin' from our room."  
Joyce goes to check and when she comes back, her voice is a whisper.  
  
"Some off her stuff is also gone from here. Why would she run off again? I know she's been sick, she did go to the doctors didn't she?"  
  
"Yes, she did. Told me it was just some bug going around. I have to phone Angel and check if he's heard anything. Bye, you'll be alright?"  
  
"Yes, you just find my baby." They hang up and Will phones Angel,  
  
"Yeah, hello? Angel investigation, we try to help the helpless or somethin' like that." Angel said into the phone, Buffy had just arrived a few hours ago,  
  
"Angel? It's Will...it's Willow. Do you know where Buffy or heard from her?" What was he supposed to say,  
  
"Will, sorry, but no. I haven't heard from her in months. Sorry."  
  
"It's okkayyy, it was a long shot. Sorry to boooothhherrr yooou." Will said cryin', she hung up. Willow had again lost her best friend and this time she might never see her again.  
##END OF FLASHBACK.##  
*~*~*  
  
  
TBC...  
  
(Please e-mail, or if your on ff.net review. Please let me know what you thought. I'll try to put up the next ch. as soon as I can.) 


	5. HE'S NOT MY FATHER! AND IT'S MOIRA SUMME...

Disclaimer: I own nothin'. Except Moira, Danny, Denise, Jessica, Justin, Richy, April and Chrissy. And the story plot and stuff that comes from my imagination. That's actually a quite a lot. Crazy man Joss whedon, UPN, 20th century fox, sand dollar, mutant enemy, David greenwalt and all that I don't know a bout own BtVs and A; ts. I'm just writin' this for meself and people that are so nice to read my stories.  
*~*~*  
CHAPTER.4  
They were all at Will & Oz's home. Xander & Anya, Joyce & Giles. Lookin' at the black haired girl, Joyce couldn't believe that daughter had a 17 year old daughter who they had lied to all her life about Angel being her dad. Then Spike comes barging in, then it lightens over Miru, She knew how that was. She ran to him and hugged him, he was kinda her uncle.  
  
"Uncle Spike. Your just like Daddy told me you'd be. Can ya help me they say mom is not who she is and are sayin' that daddy isn't my daddy. Ya have to help me or I'll tell dad." Spike is shocked what was this loony around his neck babbling about, he looks at the rest. Giles explains,  
  
"This, Spike, is Buffy's daughter. Moira Summers." Spike looked at the girl in front of him, she had a lot of piercing, black hair, not her natural color, and green eyes like her mother.  
  
"Don't say that! It's Moira Somner. And my mom is Anne somner and my dad is Liam O'Connor. Help me here, Unc." She looks at him with sad eyes,  
  
"Sorry, kiddo. But you're not me grandsires kid. Buffy's, yes. The great poofs, no way."  
  
"You're just like dad said you would be. Mom said you were a bloody asshole. I hate ya! I'm goin', I don't care if it's dark and things go bump in the night. Uncle Wesley's been trainin' me, I can do slayer-ly things, the council just doesn't know 'bout me."  
  
"But aren't you angry that they have been lying to you all you're life?" Danny asks Mira,  
  
"Yes, Bloody pissed off. That's why I'm goin' home gettin' me stuff and movin' here. Can I crash her until I get a place off me own?"  
  
"You can stay here as long as you want. Shouldn't you're, 'uncle' Spike go with you? He has better night-vision." Willow asks Her former best friends daughter,  
  
"Okay, you can drive. But I get my stuff alone and Moon."  
  
"Whose Moon?" They all ask,  
  
"That's her Persian cat."  
*~*~*  
When they get to LA, Spike waits for her out in the car and Moira goes in, her mom and dad were waitin' up for her, they look angry when she comes in but they are shocked to see the face on their daughters face, she goes straight to her packs almost everythin' down, including Mr.Gordo and Moon. Well, she holds Mr.Gordo and put Moon in his travelin' box-thingy. When she's downstairs, her parents are still there, when she on her way out she says.  
  
"I HATE YOU! YOU'VE LIED TO ME MY WHOLE LIFE!" Angel tries to get closer to their angry daughter,  
  
"DON'T COME CLOSER, JERK OR I'LL STAKE YA!"  
  
"MOIRA SOMNER! YOU DO NOT TALK LIKE THAT TO YOU'RE FATHER!"  
  
"HE'S....NOT...MY...FATHER! AND IT'S MOIRA SUMMERS! I'M GOIN' OUT TO WHER UNCLE SPIKE IS WAITIN' AND THEN WE'RE GOIN' TO SUNNYDALE, WHERE I'LL STAY WITH OZ, DANNY AND WILLOW. OH, AND MY GRANDMA'S ALSO THERE. I HATE YA PEOPLE! EACH AND EVERYONE IN THIS HOUSE!" With that she walks out, leaving her parents in state of shock.   
*~*~*  
  
  
TBC......  
  
(Please e-mail, or if your on ff.net review. Please let me know what you thought. I'll try to put up the next ch. as soon as I can. Sorry, that it was a little bit on the short side but I need to go too sleep. School at 9:50. It's already 1:29 GMT. 11.09.2002. Writin' maybe more after school.~Fanny,Iceland)  
(I've corrected a few spelling errors in the story. 13.09.2002,~CrazyDru,Iceland) 


	6. Salad on the side

Disclaimer: I own nothin'. Except Moira, Danny, Denise, Jessica, Justin, Richy, April and Chrissy. And the story plot and stuff that comes from my imagination. That's actually a quite a lot. Crazy man Joss whedon, UPN, 20th century fox, sand dollar, mutant enemy, David greenwalt and all that I don't know a bout own BtVs and A; ts. I'm just writin' this for meself and people that are so nice to read my stories.  
*~*~*  
CHAPTER.5  
IN SUNNYDALE:  
When they came back to Sunnydale, they all went to sleep. Well, most of 'em. She woke up at like 12:00 noon. She was alone in the house or so she thought. There were noises from the basement, she goes to check. It's just Spike, he apparently lives in Willow and Oz's basement. She watches TV with him until Danny comes home and then they decide to go bronzing tonight. Spike could come if he really wanted. Then Danny went to do his homework and first Mira went to feed Moon, then she continued to watch TV with Spike. Some really cheesy, low-budget soap. Then, like four hours before they were goin' bronzing she took a shower(hour long), blow-dried her hair(hour long), picked out her clothes and put on her make up. Thank god she started early. She put on a short mini skirt that was red and a red silk shirt that was maybe a little too big on her, she tied it so it showed her stomach. She had on these strappy, high heels which were off course red too. She put on brown lipstick, pink nailpolish and red eyeshadow that you could see a mile away. Her hair was well, had a lot of cute hairclips in them, most of them had butterflies and stars but one or two had a bird. Spike decided walk with them to the Bronze and then god knows where he went.  
*~*~*  
Darla was not in a good mood, these past few years have not been her lucky years, actually she hadn't been in a good mood since she saw her dear boy the last time in LA. A few years ago a law firm in LA had brought her back to make Angel revert to Angelus. That didn't go well, first there lived more people then the lawyers had known and Angel wasn't exactly alone or singel. The latter didn't bother her very much, but the slayer lived there and that bitch was pregnant but they didn't seem to be seein' each other, the bitch seemd to be her high school sweetheart and her boy was with a blonde, *figures*, that Darla thought had something to do with law enforcement. Well, she had gone away after she figured it out and put it into those thick-skinned lawyers that he had too many people around him and he was almost never alone. She went to look for Drusilla, though she didn't like it when Dru called her 'Grandmummy,' the girl was okay for a loony. Except when she had visions. Darla had found Dru tryin' to break it off with a fungus demon she dumped Spike for, in Brazil. Darla was lookin' for someone to sire, some young girl, under 19. Buffy and Angel would have to pay dearly,when she had killed the slayer and all that people around him, she was goin' to have to punish him. (Think Vamp-Will doin' those things to Puppy in 'the Wish.'~CrazyDru, Grinning like an idiot.) She would make sure he would not leave her this time. She was lookin' at the dancefloor, at all the young people. She finally saw a girl in Darla's favorite color, red.(Mine too~CrazyDru.) She went on the dancefloor and was dancing so she could get closer the girl, then her boys scent came at her in strong waves, Darla looks at the girl, the girl had tied a way to big red silk shirt so her stomach was shown. *Great! I find a girl who suits my plans and she's already been with my dear boy. That whore! She's gonna be sorry she batted her eyelashes at my boy!* But to Darla's surprise the girl starts to kiss the guy she was dancing with, Darla could see in the girls eyes she had found a keeper. So maybe this was one of the few sluts that actually got over her boy. Well, she was hungry, the girl could come in handy later and the guy was just a salad on the side. When the slut and her guy left the Bronze to head home or something, Darla followed them.  
*~*~*  
TBC.....  
  
(Please e-mail, or if your on ff.net review. Please let me know what you thought. I'll try to put up the next ch. as soon as I can. Sorry, that it was a little bit on the short side.) 


	7. This is all your fault, Angel!

Disclaimer: I own nothin'. Except Moira, Danny, Denise, Jessica, Justin, Richy, April and Chrissy. And the story plot and stuff that comes from my imagination. That's actually a quite a lot. Crazy man Joss whedon, UPN, 20th century fox, sand dollar, mutant enemy, David greenwalt and all that I don't know a bout own BtVs and A; ts. I'm just writin' this for meself and people that are so nice to read my stories.  
A/N:all spelling errors are my fault.  
*~*~*  
CHAPTER.6  
  
"So, what do you do now? And Oz?" Buffy asked her former best friend,  
  
"Well, Umh, I'm a doctor and a Wicca and Oz has his computer company and the Dingoes. Why did you call anyway, Buffy, we thought you were dead because we haven't seen or heard from you in seventeen years. Why did you run? Do you know how much you hurt us? There are so much you missed that happened in our lives and we in yours. We could have been there for you but once again you ran away. I thought you had learnt something when you ran away the last time." Willow asked with tears flowing down her cheeks,  
  
"I don't know, Will, I just was so scared and ashamed and hurt by Parker....and Angel. I just didn't want to be a bagage to you all."  
  
"If he hurt you why did you go to him?"  
  
"Because I knew he would let me stay there, first I thought my dad but then he was never home and I hadn't seen him for a long time. Not since before I became 17. I just was sure dad had forgotten about me and I knew Angel would never intentionally hurt me. Anyway, is my daughter, Moira, there? She ran out of here into a car with Spike after she declared that she would stake her dad if he came closer and then said she hated each and everyone in this house."  
  
"Umh, her and Danny went to the Bronze with Spike, well, he went with them but I don't think he himself went to the Bronze. Umh, how does she dress when she goes out when she's at home?"  
  
"What do you mean? Well, Umh, jeans, tops, denim jackets, sneakers. Why?"  
  
"Well, when she came down both Spike and Danny had there mouths on the floor. She had on a red mini skirt, a red silk shirt that was way too big on her but tied so you could see her bellybutton-ring and tattoo and strappy, high-heeled shoes which were off course red too. Wasn't that Darla's favorite color? Danny followed her like a puppy out of here."  
  
"What do you mean Tattoo and who is Danny? She probably stole one of her dad's shirts. She's known to do that." Buffy thought Will had just thought she had seen a tattoo, her daughter so did not have a tattoo,  
"Well, the tattoo on her lower back, the bird, like the one in 'Pocahontas', ring a bell? And Danny is Oz's & my son. Daniel Osbourne like Oz." Willow thought it was kinda weird that Buffy didn't know that her own daughter had a tattoo,  
  
"Do you know that Wes has been training her to do slayer-ly things?"  
  
"He's been what!!!!!!? I have to go kick some ex-watcher butt. Talk to you later and please tell my daughter that I love her and everybody else in this home do too. That her dad was hurt when she threatened to stake him and that she's in soooo much trouble."  
  
"Why do you keep on calling Angel her dad when he's not?"  
  
"Because he is her dad, because he's been her dad since she was born, from the first day, he may not be her birth-dad but he's been there for her all her life, so he's her one and only dad. And that's that! I have to go."  
  
"Okay, bye. Talk to you later."  
  
"Bye. Say good night to Moira from me when she comes home." Then they hang up, and Will goes to watch TV,  
*~*~*  
LA:  
Anne hangs up the phone; Angel comes into their flat on the second floor, where Anne had been on the phone. Anne was hurt and felt like she had lost contact with her baby girl, what kinda mother didn't know her baby had gotten her bellybutton pierced, her tongue pierced and a tattoo. She had been way to busy to notice these things. She had told Will, who she hadn't talked to in 17 years from some buried and hurtful feelings, and then her hurt feelings turned into anger and since Angel had once hurt her, she let it out on him. He was hugging her because he had been the father to her daughter for all her daughters life, so you kinda could call it his baby too and this was hurting him too but then Anne starts to push him away and punching him,  
  
"Anne, what are you doing?"  
  
"This is all your fault, Angel!!!" She runs out of the flat but he chases her and when they are in the hallway he catches her,  
  
"Buffy, what is all my fault?" She was crying her eyes out,  
  
"This!!" She throws her hands up,  
  
"What do you mean by 'This!!!', Buff what's the matter?"  
  
"All this. Me living here, having a daughter when I was 19, me as a lawyer, me dating Pike for 14 years, me leaving Sunnydale, leaving Will, Xander, my mom, Giles, abandoning my life. ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!" She runs down to the lobby where Cordy and the gang where, Wes was just about to come up to tell them to come down, because Cordy just had a vision,  
  
"How is all that my fault, Buffy?" He catches he, and holds her at arms length, her still crying, even harder now, her blouse wet from salty tears. She looks up into his eyes with her tear-filled-eyes; he sees so much hurt that had been building up over the years,  
  
"It's all your fault because.......you...you...you left me. I loved you but I lost you, got you back only to lose you again. You thought if you left I could have a normal life, since I became the slayer I never had after that a normal life and I knew I never could again. I wanted my life to be with you. But you didn't and then you left. And see what happened I slept with the first guy who paid any attention to me, but then he kicked me out the morning after because 'his parents were coming' and I got drunk because when he did that, it's almost the same as Angelus did, but Parker was human and I didn't think a human could be so mean. And then I slept with fish-face because I was too drunk to know what I was doing, and I didn't want to be me. You're still the only one I've ever loved! But you seemed to have moved onto....I'm sorry I have to go." With that she was out the door, everybody was in shock, he didn't know that Buffy had blamed him for all this, she seemed to have been over him, though he doubted that he or she would ever be 100% over each other,  
*~*~*  
##Flashback:##  
###1998###  
ANGEL: "I'm sorry. Buffy, you know how much I love you. It kills me to say this--"  
BUFFY: "Then don't! Who are you to tell me what's right for me? You think I haven't thought about this?"  
ANGEL: "Have you? Rationally?"  
BUFFY: "No, no, of course not. I'm just some swoony little schoolgirl, right?"  
ANGEL: "I'm trying to do what's right here. I'm trying to think with my head instead of my heart."  
BUFFY: "Heart? You have a heart? It isn't even beating."  
ANGEL: "Don't."  
BUFFY: "Don't what? Don't love you? I'm sorry. You know what, I didn't know I got a choice in that. I'm never going to change. I want my life to be with you."  
ANGEL: "I don't."  
BUFFY: "You don't...want to be with me?"  
ANGEL: "It doesn't mean that I don't--"  
BUFFY: "How am I supposed to stay away from you?"  
ANGEL: "I'm leaving. After the Ascension, after it's finished with the Mayor and Faith. If we survive, I'll go."  
*~*~*  
BUFFY: "Right now, I'm just trying to keep from dying."  
WILLOW: "Oh, Buffy..."  
BUFFY: "I can't breathe, Will. I feel like I can't breathe."  
(The quotes are from BtVs, season 3, episode, "The Prom." ~CrazyDru.)  
##END OF FLASHBACK.##  
  
That feeling was coming over her again, that feeling like she couldn't breath, that feeling she got when she told Will about her breakup with Angel. She was having a hard time driving to Pike's flat, he had proposed a few days ago, she had said she had to think about it and she hadn't talked to him since then. She was thinking about saying 'yes', he would hopefully not break her heart, but they had been a couple for fourteen years so he was kinda one of her closet friends and she loved him, just not like she loved Angel. But she could see herself with Pike in the feature.  
*~*~*  
  
TBC.....  
  
(Please e-mail, or if your on ff.net review. Please let me know what you thought. I'll try to put up the next ch. as soon as I can. But I have school and a life. But not that much life.) 


	8. 17 years and 8 months

Disclaimer: I own nothin'. Except Moira, Danny, Denise, Jessica, Justin, Richy, April and Chrissy. And the story plot and stuff that comes from my imagination. That's actually a quite a lot. Crazy man Joss whedon, UPN, 20th century fox, sand dollar, mutant enemy, David greenwalt and all that I don't know a bout own BtVs and A; ts. I'm just writin' this for meself and people that are so nice to read my stories.  
A/N:all spelling errors are my fault.  
*~*~*  
CHAPTER.7  
"So, what are you doing tonight!" Cordy asked her friend/boss,  
  
"Going on a date with Kate..." Angel starts to say but is interupted by Cordy,  
  
"She's so anoying. Why are you still dating her? Why did you even start?"  
  
"...and I'm going to break up with her. She's been getting on my nerves more and more. Where's Anne anyway?" (Thisis like three-four hours after Buffy went Pike's.~CrazyDru)  
  
"You go, Angel! You break up with that bitch. You're doing the right thing."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Buffy was driving home, she almost couldn't believe that she was engaged. She couldn't wait to tell everybody, but somehow she wasn't as happy as one should be, then on the radio starts a song that so fits her feelings and mood, well, kinda fits.  
  
//Are you aware of what   
you make me feel, baby  
Right now I feel invisble to you  
Like I'm not real  
Didn't you feel me lock  
my arms around you  
why'd you turn away  
Here's what I have to say//  
  
This song had once been one of her favorite songs, because it almost exactly said how she felt about Angel, at the time.  
  
//I was left there to cry there  
waiting outside there  
Grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided...  
  
Why should I care  
Cause you weren't there  
whne I was scared  
I was so ALONE  
you need to listen  
I'm startin' to trip  
I'm losing my grip  
And I'm in this thing alone//  
  
There were tears forming in her Anne's eyes, but she wipes them away as soon as they fall,  
  
//Am I just some chick  
you placed beside you  
To take somebody's place  
when you turn around  
can you regonize my face  
you used to love me  
you used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case  
Everything wasn't ok...  
  
I was left there  
waiting outside there  
Grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided...//  
  
She was almost home, *Huh, home. That is still so strange, though I have lived there for over 17 years. 17 years and 8 months.* She stopped and fixed her make up and triedto pull herself together, she looked at her rings. The Claddagh ring Angel had given her, the heart still pointing in, she had told Pike it was just a ring her Mom had given her on her 17th birthday, and then there was her engagement ring, beautiful dimonde ring. (She doesn't know that by old, Irish-thingy what the Claddagh means.I think it basically means married.~CrazyDru)  
  
//why should I care  
Cause you weren't there  
when I was scared  
I was so ALONE  
you need to listen  
I'm starting to trip  
I'm losing my grip  
And I'm in this thing alone  
  
Crying outloud  
I'm crying out loud  
crying out loud  
open your eyes  
open up wide//  
  
That's right, she would just walk in there and be happy. She turned her car off, cutting off the song and heading into her home for the past 17 years and 8 months, to tell the people that lived there she was getting married.  
  
IN SUNNYDALE:  
Moira & Danny are almost home but all the way from the Bronze, Mira's spider senses have been tingling but she thought maybe maybe just somebody passing by or something, but now she wasn't so sure. She stops and turns to Danny,  
  
"Danny, I think there is somebody following us and I want you to go home. I'll handle this. After all I'm my mother's daughter. GO! NOW!" Danny goes home, but he's not sure he should have done that,  
  
"Come out, come out, where ever you are!" Mira screamed into the direction of Darla,  
  
"Hello, little girl." Mira sees who it is, it's...Darla, cool!  
  
"Darla? Hi! What have you been doing these last few years after you tried to make me dad crazy?" Mira talked to Darla like she had known her all her life, Darla thought that was kinda strange and wait....did she say 'Dad'?  
  
IN LA:  
"Oh, my god! Congratulation, Anne!" Cordy screamed when Anne told her about the engagement and showed Cordy, her ring. Off course deep inside, Cordy felt really bad for Angel. Buffy was getting married to her long term-boyfriend/high school sweety but Angel was breaking with his long-term girlfriend, when Buffy would be married, he would never have a chance. Poor vamp! but Buffy seemed over him,  
  
"Uhm, yeah, thanks. But where's Angel? Have to tell him,'soon be getting rid of me & Moira'."  
  
"He went to break up with Kate. She was getting really annoying. I never liked the bitch." Cordy said with a straight face,  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Good night, then. Don't tell Angel about my engagement. I wanna tell him."  
  
"Sure, I'll shut up. Good night!" Then Cordy went to bed too, nobody knew yet but she had dumped her boyfriend, Tom, today. Can you believe he was cheating on her, Cordelia Chase! The only other guy who cheated on her was Xander, but she sometimes missed him and his goofy-ness,  
  
THE NEXT MORNING:  
*KNOCK, KNOCK*  
  
"Come in!" Buff walks into Angel's bedroom,  
  
"Oh, hi! You were asleep in front of the Tv when I came so I took you from the sofa and put you in your bed. Wasn't that okay?" Angel asked his Soulmate, he saw her Claddagh ring with the heart pointing inn, this filled him with hope but then he saw a new one, a dimonde ring?  
  
"Umh, yeah. That was okay. Umh, the reason I'm here is because I have to tell you something that won't exactly be good news for 'Us' but 'Us' stopped over 17 years ago, well, except that one night when we were alittle tipsy, so it should be good, great news."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm engaged, Angel. Me & Pike got engaged last night...see my ring." She shows him her diamond ring, this was bad news for Angel.  
  
"Nice, when are you getting married?"  
  
"Well, first there are our careers and Moira."  
  
"What about me?" Moira asks as she walks into the room, she had just gotten home from   
Sunny D.  
*~*~*  
  
TBC.......  
  
(Please e-mail, or if your on ff.net review. Please let me know what you thought. I'll try to put up the next ch. as soon as I can. But I have school and a life. But not that much life.) 


	9. You'll be getting rid of us soon!

Disclaimer: I own nothin'. Except Moira, Danny, Denise, Jessica, Justin, Richy, April and Chrissy. And the story plot and stuff that comes from my imagination. That's actually a quite a lot. Crazy man Joss whedon, UPN, 20th century fox, sand dollar, mutant enemy, David greenwalt and all that I don't know a bout own BtVs and A; ts. I'm just writin' this for meself and people that are so nice to read my stories.  
A/N:all spelling errors are my fault.  
*~*~*  
CHAPTER.8  
(A/N:You know, I just figured out I never said thatMo returned her friends car. Well, she first did that, Spike was in a diffrent car, and then they went both in that car to pick up her stuff. OK?~CrazyDru, Iceland.)   
  
"Bunny? How did you get here? When?" Anne asked her daughter,   
  
"Don't call me that! Danny drove, half-an hour ago. What about me?"  
  
"Well, your mom has gotten engeged to Pike." her dad told Moira,  
  
"Yeah! You'll be getting rid of us soon!" Ane tried to lighten the mood. Not seeing how that hurt Angel,  
  
"But MOM! I don't want to move! Move away from dad and the gang! And I don't like Pike!"  
  
"Why don't you like Pike?" Anne asked her daughter,  
  
"I just don't! Okay?" Moira yelled and left the room,  
  
A FEW DAYS LATER:  
"Somebody rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed." Moira was sining under her breath, dad heard that because of his vampiric hearing, he's shocked to hear his daughter say that,  
  
"Moira, why would you say such a thing?"  
  
"What? It's just a song, dad."  
  
"Well, it's not a very nice song."  
  
"How do you know? You haven't even heard the whole song!"  
  
"No, I haven't. Maybe I should. What's name?"  
  
"It's Avril Lavigne and the songs named 'Anything but ordinary.' I have her CD, if you want to borrow it."  
  
"Thanks, sweetie!"  
*~*~*  
Over the past few days since Moira came home from Sunny D. Her and Angel had been spending more and more time together.   
  
"Dad, Do you think you can come with me to Sunnydale to get some stuff. I mean, I would ask Denise, Justin or Jessica but they're all busy. Do you think we could leave tonight?"  
  
"Sure, honey. I'll go and tell the others."  
  
"Okay!" Moira plasters a fake smile, perfected by years as a cheerleader, (I have no idea when you can first be a cheerleader, because there aren't any cheereleaders in Iceland, so let's just pretend she's been onefor a few years. ok? ~CrazyDru) ,on her face. Then she picks up her cell and dials a number,  
  
"It's me. We're coming tonight, be prepared." She listens for a minute then hangs up,  
*~*~*  
They stop at a motel, because the sun was coming up and stuff. They walk into the room. (They alredy registrated.~ CrazyDru.) The door slams shut,  
  
"Moira! Do you have to slam the door?" Angel asks his daughter,  
  
"But, DAD, that wasn't me." Moira says all innocent and sweet, Angel turns around and sees...  
*~*~*  
  
TBC.......  
  
(Please R&R!!!!!!!!!! Sorry, This one was a little short but I just didn't wanna give away just who it was that slammed the door, though probably someone has figured it out. Huh, I wonder who it is? You'll just have to wait, because I'm going to put the other chapter up after a few days....sooner if I get at least 2 reviews or else it could as long as a week-two weeks. It's finished, I just have to upload it. So review!!!!!~CrazyDru, A little mean to ya, Iceland.) 


	10. How 'NICE' to see you

Disclaimer: I own nothin'. Except Moira, Danny, Denise, Jessica, Justin, Richy, April and Chrissy. And the story plot and stuff that comes from my imagination. That's actually a quite a lot. Crazy man Joss whedon, UPN, 20th century fox, sand dollar, mutant enemy, David greenwalt and all that I don't know a bout own BtVs and A; ts. I'm just writin' this for meself and people that are so nice to read my stories.  
A/N:all spelling errors are my fault.  
CHAPTER.9  
"Darla! How 'NICE' to see you." Angel said sarcastically,  
  
"Hi!" She was wearing a red tank top and dark red pants, Moira was wearing a red spaghetti strapped dress,   
  
"Look, Darla. Why don't you let my daughter go. She has done nothing to you." Darla only looks at Moira with a look on her face, 'You-want-me-to-tell-him-or-do-you-want-to look.  
  
"look, for the last time. You're not me dad!" Moira yells and Darla is dying, again, because she's laughing soooo much,  
  
"You see, my dear boy. Your 'daughter' is the one who planned the whole thing. She came up with everything. She's very mean! She'd make a great vamp. Maybe when I'm finished with you, I'll make her a vamp. Would you like that, my dear girl?" Darla looks a Moira,  
  
"Sure, just get on with the torture." Moira sits down in a chair as a few of Darla's minions came in and since Moira had taken every stake from her dad, he couldn't defend himself and was soon tied to the bed,  
  
"Moira?" Angel looked at his daughter with disbelief,  
  
"Sorry, 'Dad'. But I don't give a shit!"  
  
"Moira, how can you say that to your 'father'?" Darla said mockingly to Moira,  
  
"ha, ha! Very funny, Dar. Just do your thing. Ok?" Moira told Darla, Mira stayed and watched until her stomach started to growl,  
  
"Hey, Dar. I'm going to catch something to eat. Be back in a few." Darla nods before continuing her torture on Angel,  
*~*~*  
Moira is in a diner and she sees a african-american child with a white man. The kid calls the white man 'daddy' and she e thinks just like they are a family, her and Angel are like that too. Even though she's human, well, almost human, and Angel is a vamp, he's still her dad.. Man, she was going to hate herself for a long time for what she did to her dad.   
(I couldn't think of anything else how she could see how wrong she was. Don't blame me. ~CrazyDru.) Moira goes and rescues her dad and leaves behind a very pissed off Darla. (Remember that Moira had taken every single stake from Angel. So, she must have some stakes somewhere and off course she's the daughter of a very strong slayer. And when Angel was free he tried to help. ~CrazyDru.)  
*~*~*  
Moira drives them back home and when they came in the doors everybody was there, Buff as the first one to notice,  
  
"Oh, my god! What happened, Angel?! I'll find them and hurt them sooo badly." They had walked Angel over to the couch,  
  
"Moira....Darla....pissed....plan!" He faints,  
  
"Huh?" is all Gunn said,  
  
"We'll ask him when he wakes up but it has something to do with Darla pissed with a plan and Moira was with him. Possibly happened when they were on their way to Sunnydale." Anne told them but they didn't know that wasn't exactly true,  
  
"Hey! Has anybody seen where Moira went?" Cordy asked, everybody looked around them and Fred went to check if Moira went to her room, Wes went outside to check if she was there, he comes back in, confused look on his face,  
  
"Did you know Angel's car is missing?"  
  
"No, Moira must have gone back to Sunnydale." *But why?* Anne thought,  
*~*~*  
Moira had reached Sunnydale, she had cried the whole way, wouldn't you? She was parking the car, then she got out off the car and headed for her grandmum's house. On the way over there she slays three vamps and one light-blue/orange-y demon., she bumps into someone and that someone was Spike on his way home, he sees she's been crying,  
  
"Well, I was pissed at mum and dad. Then I met Darla here and we came up with plan to hurt dad. I asked him to come with me to Sunnydale to get me stuff. We stopped at a motel because the sun was coming up and Darla was waiting in our room. I had taken every last stake from dad, so her minions had no problems tying him down to the bed. Man, I stayed and watched for like one and a half hour, then I got hungry. Went to get something to eat, at the diner I saw something and realized though I was human and dad a vamp, he was still me dad. I freed him and left him with the others back in LA, they probably hate me now." She started to cry again,  
  
"Okay!" was the only thing Spike said, this girl was mean, trying to lighten the mood he said,  
  
"You'd make a great vamp."  
  
"That's what (sob) Darla said (sob) too." Moira said in between sobs,  
  
"We should go find the others, pet." He puts an arm around her and they walk to Willows & Oz's house, slaying on the way five vamps and two demons.  
*~*~*  
  
TBC....  
  
(Please e-mail,angel01@torg.is or if your on ff.net review. Please let me know what you thought. I'll try to put up the next ch. as soon as I can. But I have school and a life. But not that much life.) 


	11. Christina the vampire slayer

Disclaimer: I own nothin'. Except Moira, Danny, Denise, Jessica, Justin, Richy, April and Chrissy. And the story plot and stuff that comes from my imagination. That's actually a quite a lot. Crazy man Joss whedon, UPN, 20th century fox, sand dollar, mutant enemy, David greenwalt and all that I don't know a bout own BtVs and A; ts. I'm just writin' this for meself and people that are so nice to read my stories.  
A/N:all spelling errors are my fault.  
*~*~*  
Chapter.10  
LA:  
  
They had brought Angel to his room and Anne had put him in bed, his eyes open and andhe sees Buffy asleep on the other side off the bed, fully-cloathed and on top off the covers, off course. He nudges her, she wakes up and stands up from the bed,  
  
"Sorry, I was just tiered. Hve a big case going on. But do you think Kate would get mad that I slept in the same bed as her boyfriend!"  
  
"Me & kate broke up a few days ago."  
  
"Oh! Sorry. So, what happend with you and Darla?"  
  
"Moira! Where is she?"  
  
"She went back to Sunnydale. So, what happend?"  
  
IN SUNNYDALE:  
"....but then I felt really bad and saved him and we left behind a really pissed Darla. He's at home with the gang and I'm here." She started to cry again, everybody was shocked but could understand why she would do that.  
  
LA:  
"...Then we came here and she left for Sunnydale." Angel tells a shocked Anne,  
  
A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER:  
"Should we go to the Bronze tonight?" Moira asked Spike and Danny,  
  
"Okay, but are you sure you're up to it?" Danny asked his girlfriend,  
  
yeah, sure. Hey! maybe Chrissy, Richy and April can come too?"  
  
  
LA:  
"I want her to know that I don't hate her and that she can come home. But I'm not sure if I can go back to the town I left behind over 17 years ago. Can someone else?" She looks at everyone with puppy eyes,  
  
"Sure me, Cordy and Wes can go." Angel said,  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, after what she did to you?" Anne asked the souled vamp who was healing but not at full strength yet,  
  
"she was mad and Darla used that against her. It's not her fault."  
  
"Then could you go as soon as the sun sets?" Anne asks the three who volunteered,  
  
"Sure! We should go and get ready." They go to their rooms,  
THAT NIGHT IN SUNNYDALE:  
Moira, Daany, Spike, Richy, Chrissy and April are at the Bronze. Richy and Chrissyare dancing, Danny and Spike are sitting in a sofa, talking. April and Moira are dancing, Moira bumps into someone, she says 'sorry' then she continues to dance. Angel tries to stop his daughter from dancing and it's not easy, she starts to fight back. Biting, scratching, hitting, etc. *Ouch! she has her mother's strenght, definatly!* Angel thinks as he drags her of the dance floor,  
*~*~*  
  
April comes to their table,  
  
"Spike! Danny! youhave to help me, Richy and Chrissy. Some guy just dragged Moira of the floor. He'll maybe hurt her or something. Hurry up!" They follow Angel and Moira off the dance floor, they knew how to fight, they had patroled a few times and they ahd to know how to fight and defend themselves, especially Chrissy, because she was the slayer. Had been the slayer for two and a half year now. She's already been patroling when she was called. This just gave her an extra edge and was number.1 on every vamp and demons hit list. They slayer before her had been one off her best friends, Michelle, but she had only lived a year and a half after she was called. That's why when Chrissy was called she swore she would find the vamp who killed Chelle would pay and that she would train and train hard. She had already lived a year and a half longer than Chelle. Chrissy had found the vamp, Troy, that had killed Chelle and dusted him. They Spot Angel and Mira,  
  
"Hey! Let go of my girlfriend!" Angel looks up at the guy who yelled (medium height, red hair, brown eyes), A girl (A little higher than the redhead, hair reaching her hips, black with pink in it, green-grey eyes) and another girl, this one was the slayer (A little taller than Buff, short flaming red hair and ice blue eyes.) Then he sees Spike, wait....Spike?  
  
"Spike what the hell are you doing here?" Angel asks his grand-childe,  
  
"Well, having a good time, what else?"  
  
"You know who this man is that is abducting my girlfriend?" Danny looks at Spike, then Moira says,  
  
"Danny, this isme dad. I just don't want to go home right now." Danny looks a the man holding his girlfriend,  
  
"That's your!? He's so young!" Moira just looks at her boyfriend, his mouth turns into a 'O' whenhe remembers her dad is a vamp like Spike except the chip,  
  
"Spike, why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"I'm evil! You people always forget that." Danny, Angel, Moira, Chrissy, Richy and April just look at him,  
  
"I am! I just can't hurt someone physically, so, I have to get me kicks somehow." He walks away in a bad mood, Danny turns himself back to his girlfriend and her da, but they're gone!  
*~*~*  
  
TBC....  
  
(Please e-mail,angel01@torg.is or if your on ff.net review. Please let me know what you thought. I'll try to put up the next ch. as soon as I can. But I have school and a life. But not that much life.) 


	12. Why are you attaking me dad?

Disclaimer: I own nothin'. Except Moira, Danny, Denise, Jessica, Justin, Richy, April and Chrissy. And the story plot and stuff that comes from my imagination. That's actually a quite a lot. Crazy man Joss whedon, UPN, 20th century fox, sand dollar, mutant enemy, David greenwalt and all that I don't know a bout own BtVs and A; ts. I'm just writin' this for meself and people that are so nice to read my stories.  
A/N:all spelling errors are my fault.  
*~*~*  
Chapter.11  
Angel gets Mira outside the Bronze, she's still fighting him. With all means necisary, ouch! Wes and Cordy are waiting in the car. They look at Angel where he's dragging a girl out of the Bronze. She had on a dark-purple mini skirt and a yellow midriff.  
~  
Nayla lavender (LOL!~CrazyDru) was walking to the Bronze when she sees people in a parking lot a short while from the Bronze. There's a guy holding a girl whose trying to get away and there's a man and a woman stepping out of a car. It's a good thing she knew tae-kwon-do, she rushes up to the man , that's a little higher than her, and attacks. (Don't really know know much about Tae-kwon-do and that stuff.~CrazyDru) Angel drops Moira and turns around to see a woman , 20-22 maybe, red flowing long hair. She's dressed in hip-hugging faded jeans with rhinestones , a red spaghetti strapped top that shows her bellybutton, high heeled leather boots and a denim jacket in the same style as the jeans. She was good, she even got a few hits in. He was trying really hard not to go into game face. And why the hell was this woman fighting him? She's not a slayer or anything like that.  
~  
Danny gets to where Angel, Moira and the others are. He sees Moiras dad fighting another woman. Chrissy, April and Richy are just behind him. They just watch the fight, the woman was pretty good.  
~  
Moira had stood up when her dad dropped her. Why was that bitch attaking her dad? Moira attacks Nayla and after a short while she's under control. Moira sees Danny and the gang. she turns her attension back to the woman who had been fighting her dad,  
  
"Why the hell were you attking me dad?"Moira asked, Nayla looked at the girl she had thougt needed help,  
  
"I saw you struggle with him, trying to get away. I thought I could help you. He's your dad?" he looked way too young to have a that old daughter,  
  
"Yeah, he's me dad. Why?" Danny and the gang came closer,  
  
"How old are you?" Nayla asked,  
  
"17. You?" Danny came up to Moira and Mira put her hands around his waist,  
  
"20. He's way too young to be your dad."  
  
"Well, he is." Moira said, she didn't like this woman,  
  
"How old are you...."Nayla fishes for his name,  
  
"I'm 34. And my name is Liam O'connor. Your name?" Angel asked the attractive, young woman.....that had just attacked him,  
  
"WOW! You look twenty-somethin. My name ? umh, Nayla lavender. Don't even ask! My mom was a little on the weird side. Always talking about demons, fairys and all things supernatural. Why were trying to drag her to the car?" Spike had just joined the group,  
  
"Well, Moira here ran away from home and me , Wesley and Cordelia have come to get her."  
  
"Your name is Moira?" Nayla asked the black haired girl who was behind a boy that was probably her boyfriend,  
  
"Yep. Moira somner or summers." Okay, maybe this Nayla wasn't so bad,  
~  
A FEW DAYS LATER:  
Moira had styed in Sunnydale with her boyfriend and friends. Wesley, Cordy and Angel went back to LA.  
~  
SUNNYDALE:  
Nayla was at Moiras place. Moira had just moved in, her mum and dad were going to pay the rent for her. She had school, her LA. friends didn't understand why she had moved to that sad, little town.  
  
"You're sure you don't mind me going on a date with your dad?" Nayla asked Moira while they were making poppcorn for a movie her, April and Moira were going to watch. Chrissy was going to try to get there before the end of the movie but she couldn't promise,  
------  
TBC...updated real soon I hope..  
(I'm writing this in school and I have to go to class soon.Please e-mail,angel01@torg.is or if your on ff.net review. Please let me know what you thought. I'll try to put up the next ch. as soon as I can. But I have school and a life. But not that much life.) 


	13. THE WEARER'S HEART IS TAKEN

Disclaimer: I own nothin'. Except Moira, Danny, Denise, Jessica, Justin, Richy, April and Chrissy. And the story plot and stuff that comes from my imagination. That's actually a quite a lot. Crazy man Joss whedon, UPN, 20th century fox, sand dollar, mutant enemy, David greenwalt and all that I don't know a bout own BtVs and A; ts. I'm just writin' this for meself and people that are so nice to read my stories.  
A/N: all spelling errors are my fault.  
*~*~*  
Chapter.12  
"Would you stop reading those magazines and help us?" asked a frustrated Angel,  
  
"Gee! Angel, this is important. And we have to plan so much. This has to be perfect. Doesn't it Buffy?" Cordy asked Buff as they were getting to where the others were,  
  
"Yeah! What's up your ass?" Buffy asked, all though she had a pretty good idea,  
  
"Nothing. But if you two won't help us, there might be no place to have this wedding."  
  
"Ok, Ok! Man, maybe you shouldn't have ended things with Kate." Cordy said as they sat down and started to research,  
*~*~*  
Sunnydale:  
"Humming bird! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Danny yelled through the bedroom door, 2 minutes later Moira unlocked the door and stepped out in a white/pink-ish short dress, a shawl to match and white high heeled trappy shoes. (Humming bird because she has a tattoo on her back of a humming bird.~CrazyDru)  
  
"You are beautiful. But we do have to hurry or April will be sooooo angry with us arriving late for her party. By the way, why was the door locked?" Danny asked his girlfriend,  
  
"Because Spike was here earliar and I didn't want him to walk in on me. Oh, wait! Forgot me purse in the there. Go and start your dad's car." Moira said, already on her way opening the bedroom door,  
  
"Okay! But hurry up!" Danny yelled the later part on his way out,  
*~*~*  
She really did forget her purse but that wasn't the main reason she went back,  
  
"Spike?" She whispers, She sees his shadow by the window,  
  
"Yeah, Luv?" Spike asked, (The window is opend in to the garden. So, Danny couldn't see 'im. Just so you wouldn't be wondering. ~CrazyDru)  
  
"I forgot me purse but also wanted to ask ya if ya will be at the partyor will I meet ya later?" She asked him,  
  
"Probably later. I don't think April and Christina like me."  
  
"Okay." She kisses him, gets her purse that was white/pink-ish and left,  
  
(Even though Spike is Angels Grand-childe. Moira and him can still have a thing. Ok? ~ CrazyDru)  
  
The reason Spike wasn't going to the party wasn't that the slayer and her friends didn't like 'im but he just hated to see Moira with Danny. He was a vamp, he got possessive like any other vamp. But if anyone found out about him & Moira then Angel would somehow find out and he's dust before he knew it. Better not be in the same room as Danny more than he needed to.  
*~*~*  
LA:  
//I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound//  
  
The radio was on but Buffy wasn't really listening to the lyrics, she was too busy planning her wedding. Maybe it seemed that way. A 30-something, beautiful woman reading a wedding magazine, trying to make a decision between a strapless or not strapless dress. The girl was playing with a diamond, that was probably 2 & a half karat, engagement ring. But there was doubt in her mind. She also had a older, much nicer ring on her finger. A Claddagh ring with the heart pointing in and the crown pointing out on the right hand. (The wearer's heart is taken. ~CrazyDru)  
  
She was getting sooooooo sick of finding 'the one' dress to wear. But she had her eye on a strapless, white, short, simple dress she saw when she was shopping with Cordy. Hah! Shopping with Cordy! She never thought she'd do that.  
  
"Anne, help us!" Wes and Gunn come into the falt, supporting Angel between them. Buffy stands up and goes to them,  
  
"What happened?" Buffy asked as they help Angel into his bedrooms,  
  
"He was shot with a poisoned arrow." Gunn says,  
  
"Guess what poison, Buff?" Cord says,  
  
"Killer of dead?" Buffy asked, having been in this situation before.  
  
"Yep but this time I don't think it's Faith." Cordy said a little sarcastic,  
  
"You've lived through this before?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Yep!" was Cordys answer,  
  
"And why did Faith shoot Angel?" Fred asked, they all knew her, she was their friend but a busy one so they didn't see her often,  
  
"Well, for a time right before graduation, she was working for the mayor. Who was a demon-snake-thingy. She shot Angel with the 'Killer of dead' for the mayor. I punched him until he bit me. Slayer blood is the only cure." Buffy said and showed them the scar on her neck,  
  
"Ok, but your not gonna do that again, are you?" Pike asked from the door to Angels bedroom, he had heard the whole thing. He always thought some vamp on patrol or something bit her not her ex-boyfriend, a souled vamp.  
  
"I'll call Faith. Ask her if she'll help. Somebody take care of him." Buffy said as she went to use the phone, dragging Pike with her,  
  
"what are you doing here, pike?" Buffy asked her fiancée,  
  
"Well, I was thinking we might do something to celebrate your win today." Pike said,  
  
"I don't think this is such a good time. With Angel poisoned, having to find slayer blood and numerous wedding things. So' I'll see ya later?" Buffy asked her understanding but sad looking fiancée,  
  
"Sure. I'll see ya tomorrow." Pike said, then kissed her lightly on the lips and went home.  
*~*~*  
"So ya'll do it?" Buffy had phoned Faith who had just gotten home from work,  
  
"Sure, he always just tried to help me and he was there for me when I was in prison."  
  
"Thanks, Faith. So, could ya come right over?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be over in a sec." Faith hung up and grabbed her keyes, then she was out,  
*~*~*  
TBC...updated real soon, I hope..  
(Please e-mail,angel01@torg.is or if your on ff.net review. Please let me know what you thought. I'll try to put up the next ch. as soon as I can. But I have school and a life. But not that much life. and there are about 3 weeks left of school then Christmas vacation and hopefully in the next couple of weeks somethin will sort out about the computer. I'm writing this at me mom's work. ~CrazyDru) 


	14. YOU TURNED HER?

Disclaimer: I own nothin'. Except Moira, Danny, Denise, Jessica, Justin, Richy, April and Chrissy. And the story plot and stuff that comes from my imagination. That's actually a quite a lot. Crazy man Joss whedon, UPN, 20th century fox, sand dollar, mutant enemy, David greenwalt and all that I don't know a bout own BtVs and A; ts. I'm just writin' this for meself and people that are so nice to read my stories.  
A/N: all spelling errors are my fault.  
*~*~*  
CHAPTER.13  
Faith was in front of the Hyperion and Fred was standing on the front steps, but suddenly Faith feels a sting in her neck and takes something out of her neck. It was a tranquilliser dart, she turns around and there are two huge guys there, they pick her up & put her in to a van, though she tried to fight back. But it was no use.  
*~*~*  
Fred goes in and tells the gang that somebody had kidnapped Faith,  
  
"So, what now?" Gunn asked,  
  
"Well, what did I do the last time?" Buffy asked, everybody gets where she's going,  
  
"No. We'll find a different way, Buffy. You don't have to." Wes said,  
  
"Yes, I do. I'm the only one who can save now." Buffy says as she walks to Angels bedroom,  
*~*~*  
She walks in to Angels bedroom to see Angel,  
  
"Hi. Here we are again." Buffy said, trying to be a little light. Angel's just like last time, delusional and sweating like a pig. (Don't remember that ep. very well. ~CrazyDru)  
  
"Hi. I never meant to leave you. But then your mom came and said some things. And I bought them, because I was scared. I was scared that if I stayed and you died. It would be much better to just hear about it. I'm sorry, I should never have left you." Angel said, he had now sat up in bed,  
  
##FLASHBACK:##  
###1999###  
"Because when it comes to you, Angel, she's just like any other young woman in love. You're all she can see of tomorrow. But I think we both know there are going to be some hard choices ahead. If she can't make them, you're going to have to. I know you care about her. I just hope you care enough." Joyce finished her speech, she hoped Angel would do the 'right' thing. She just had to say this the day before the Prom? (Personally, I thought this was none of that b$t%h#s concern. ~CrazyDru)(that quote was from BtVS ses.3, ep; "The Prom")  
***  
Angel: Look, I'm weak. I've never been anything else. It's not the demon in me that needs killing, Buffy. It's the man.   
Buffy: You're weak. Everybody is. Everybody fails. Maybe this evil did bring you back, but if it did, it's because it needs you. And that means that you can hurt it. Angel, you have the power to do real good, to make amends. But if you die now, then all that you ever were was a monster. Angel, please, the sun is coming up!  
(Quote from BtVS, ses.3, ep; "Amends")  
##End of flashbacks##  
"Angel, you have to drink from me again. Faith was gonna do it but I think Wolfram & Hart kidnapped her. So, are ya gonna be good and bite or do you want what happened last time to happen again?" Buffy asked as she offered her neck to Angel,  
  
##Flashback:##  
##1999##  
"I won't let you die. I can't, Angel, the blood of a slayer is the only cure." Buffy forces Angel to drink her blood,  
##End of Flashback##  
  
"No! not again! I won't hurt you again. I'll die first." Angel stood up from the bed and went to the livingroom,  
  
"Angel!...." Buffy yelles, he looks at her, "...You're already dead."She walks up to him, she starts to hit him untill he vamps out and drinks. After a while he stops, they are sitting on the living room floor , with her in his lap. He could hear a faint pulse, he tore one of his sleeves off to stop the bleeding from her neck. He was so pissed at himself,  
  
"Oh, my god. I did it again, I hurt you again. I'm so sorry! You'll be alright." Angel said as he was about to stand up with Buffy in her arms. Someone appears, warlock or something. The warlock-thingy froze Angel, cut Angels wrist and put angels bleeding wrist up to Buffys mouth. Angel tried to fight back but he didn't have any control over his body. the gang was on the other side off the door, in the hallway. They were trying to get in and see how they were doing. After Buffys gotten enough off Angels blood the warlock-thingy disappears, the gang finally get in and Angel is back in control over his body.  
*~*~*  
They get in and the firs thing they see is Angel sitting on the floor with Buffy in his arms. (arms? lap? who cares? ~ CrazyDru).   
  
"what happened, Angel? Why were the doors locked?" Fred asked.  
  
"He just... just... She said... said..." Angel babbled, Buffy starts to come around (I know you have to wait a few hours or something before they wake up. But that's just time spending and doesn't fit with my stories. So, bear with me? ~ CrazyDru) she stands up and streches. She looks at her sire, Angel.  
  
"I'm hungry, Angel." She looks at the gang, Angel once again starts to babble.  
  
"He just.. appeard... just... he..." Buffy moves towards the gang, towards Cordelia.  
  
"Can I take Cordy? She's expendable, right? I never liked her, did you?" angel continues to babble.  
  
"What do you mean take me?" Cordy & the others have a pretty good idea.  
  
"Well, like I said. I'm hungry." Buffy's behind Cordy now, then Cordy feels a twin-sting to her neck. Buffy drinks.  
  
"YOU TURNED HER!?" Wesley yelles at Angel.  
*~*~*  
TBC...updated real soon, I hope..  
(Please e-mail,angel01@torg.is or if your on ff.net review. Please let me know what you thought. I'll try to put up the next ch. as soon as I can. But I have school and a life. But not that much life. and there are about 3 weeks left of school then Christmas vacation and hopefully in the next couple of weeks somethin will sort out about the computer. I'm writing this at me mom's work. ~CrazyDru) 


	15. THE BRONZE

**A/N:** _Sorry that I haven't updated this fic for what? Two years. It's just that our PC broke down, School and that I got addicted to ALIAS. And I just haven't been in a writing mood lately. My latest ALIAS fic, called Involved, has only reached 3 chapters and I'm trying to type up ch.4 but I always stop doing that and do something else. I've mostly just been reading Gilmore Girls (Trory) fics._  
  
CHAPTER.14:  
  
"You turned her?" Wesley shouted at Angel.  
  
"No, the thing, warlock or something did it!" Angel said, just half shocked now.  
  
"But Angel's still my sire. His blood. So, who's next?" Buff asked, as she dropped Cordy. She's still alive, just lost a bit of blood back there. Angel stands up and holds Buffy.  
  
"Get out and take Cordy, too." Angel told them, as the gang hurried out.  
  
"But, my Angel, I'm still hungry." Then she remembered her fiancée.  
  
"I have to go!" She pried herself from Angel's grasp and goes to her bedroom.

* * *

"Now lets see!" She looks in her closet and finds, surprise, the red leather (_or was it pleather?_) and a black top.  
  
"Why do you have leather pants, Buffy?" Angel asked her, as she went to her bedroom to get dressed.  
  
"I just have. Okay?" Buffy put on the clothes and was ready for going to see Pike.  
  
"Where are you going?" Angel asked the new vamp.  
  
"To see my fiancée. 'He's so cute I could just eat him up.' Like some once said. " Buffy said, but she meant literally, with a gleam in her eyes.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Angel asked, though he didn't mind Pike dying, but he was supposed to have a date with Nayla in Sunnydale later that night. Well, after Buffy was gone he would also go. Why should he care what his mate was doing?  
  
"What about Moira?" Angel asked Buff, as she was leaving.   
  
She stopped.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Shouldn't she know that now both her parents are vamps and only one good." Buffy turned around to face Angel.  
  
"Don't you dare threaten me with my own daughter!! She's mine!! Not yours, you're just a substitute dad. You have no right." Buffy told him, as she stormed out of the room before Angel could say anything else.

* * *

Angel went to the Oracles. (_They're not dead._) "It is not our matter to deal with, warrior." The she-oracle said.  
  
"But she's your warrior or I mean, the PTB's warrior. You want one of your best warriors to go to the dark side?" He asked.  
  
"Maybe we can do something. You go now and continue your life." The he-oracle said and with that Angel was thrown out of the chambers. Now he couldn't do anything but go on his date with Nayla and wait & see.

* * *

Nayla waited for Angel outside the Bronze, (_not a smart idea_) when Buffy walked up to her in a mini-leather skirt and a red satin shirt. And off course, strappy high heeled shoes too.  
  
"So, you're going on a date with my Angel. Your all right. But leave my Angel alone." Buffy told her, as she switched to her game face.  
  
"I'm new and get hungry very soon after I have eaten." Buffy said, as she closed in on Nayla.  
  
"Mom? What are you doing here? Do you know Nayla?" Moira asked her mom, who had her back to her daughter.  
  
"Mo, are you sure? I sense she's a vamp." Chrissy whispered to Moira.  
  
"There must be some vamp around her. Maybe Dad's closing in on the Bronze. I sensed the vamp activity too." Moira whispered back to Chrissy, not really ready to accept the truth.  
  
"Maybe. Should we go in? Nayla, you really should always wait inside. Sunnydale's dangerous place at night." April told the terrified Nayla. Buffy disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Angel arrived later and excused himself for being late. They went to the dance floor and danced a little, then they went to get something to drink. Nayla went to their table, and Angel went to got her drink. When he comes back Nayla asked him a personal question.  
  
"What is your ex-girlfriend?" Nayla asked him, as he arrived back to their table with her drink.  
  
"What do you mean?" Angel asked, a little worried.  
  
"Well, I was waiting outside the Bronze for you…" Nayla told Angel, when he interrupted her.  
  
"Why didn't you go inside? It's dangerous outside at night." He told her, as she sipped her drink.  
  
"Well, I don't know why. I didn't think. Anyway, this blonde in a mini-leather skirt and a red shirt told me to stay away from her Angel. She said she was new and got hungry very soon after she ate. Then Moira, April and Chrissy came. Chrissy and Moira whispered something between themselves. Then the blonde disappeared. Moira called her mom, but the woman seemed to be in her late 30's. okay, so she could be her mom. I'm babbling now." Nayla told him everything that had happened before he showed up.

* * *

**A/N2:** _There only one chapter and the epilogue left. I wrote this two years ago. 7 - 8.11.2002. I only re-wrote some stuff when I typed it up into the laptop. So, I hope you like it and if you've been waiting for a long to for this fic to update I'm sorry and hope you liked this and will like the rest. Please, now click the cute, purple button on the bottom and a give me a review. They're my coffee, even though I don't drink coffee, like real coffee is to the Gilmore girls that keeps them going over the day. But there's caffeine in Coke-cola just like coffee. Please, Just review. **Crimson snow**, 19.05.2004 _


End file.
